


Art Is Suffering

by louisnoel



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: (blue makes him), M/M, Smut, at least silver does, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnoel/pseuds/louisnoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue wants to show off her "mad Photoshop skillz" and makes Silver wear a maid dress. Then, Gold walks in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Is Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt! Please keep in mind that English is not my first language :>

Silver wished he was dead when Gold suddenly walked into his apartment.

But let's start at the beginning, shall we?

Blue was trying out new things. She hadn't yet found a job that suited her, and she was approaching the age of 25 years, fast. She had applied to college and was now doing a course on Photoshop, digital design and the likes; in her words, she was "changing the laws of nature with the help of her computer". Nobody quite got what she meant with that, though, so she made sure to demonstrate every single person she knew her "mad Photoshop skillz".

Today it was Silver's turn. Blue had shown up at his doorstep with a suspicious plastic bag in one hand and her laptop in the other. After exchanging hugs and the how-are-you formalities, they made their way into Silver's living room. It wasn't huge but big enough for him, and he wouldn't know how to fill more space anyway.

"So what's in the bag?" Silver still eyed the plastic bag with mild interest but at the same time ever growing concern.

"My camera." Blue took out a digital photo camera. "I need you to model for me today." Silver stayed silent and waited for her to elaborate. Blue took the hint and explained, "I'm gonna shoot a photo of you and then change all kinds of things of it on my computer. When I'm done, you're gonna look like the prettiest girl that has ever graced this world!"

Silver needn't even think about this. "Count me out."

"Sil, you don't understand!" Blue chided. "I put a lot of thought into what I'm doing with whom, and long story short you and Yellow are the only ones that can cross-dress well."

"I've never cross-dressed."

"You _will_ and you will look _amazing_. Anyway, making a girl look like a guy is so much easier. You just have to get rid of the boobs. So Yellow's out. But making you into a smokin' hot chick will take some magic. And that's where I come into play. ...Or rather my computer. And my mad skillz."

"First: Stop saying 'mad skillz'." Blue's smile reversed."Second: I am _not_ your test subject."

"Oh, come on, Silver! It's not so bad. And besides, nobody but us will know, and I know, like, everything about you anyway. For example, I remember when you had that pimple right over your right nipple and you thought it had something to do with nucl--"

"I _get_ it!" Silver already knew he had never had a choice. Sighing, he said, "Okay, I'm doing whatever you want me to, but please promise it's going to stay between us."

Blue jump-hugged him. "You're the best!"

Silver staggered back a little from the impact but didn't fall. He was long used to this, after all. "Don't make me regret this."

Blue didn't answer and that alone should have been hint enough for Silver to know that he would feel sorry for his poor choice. But he paid her silence no mind.

That was, until she pulled not only her camera, but also a maid outfit out of the plastic bag. "Here's your outfit." She held out the maid dress to him.

"I'm not wearing this."

"A minute ago you said you were fine with everything. And you knew I'd make you wear a dress. So don't be so uncooperative."

Silver sighed. She was right of course. Still, this reeked of a terrible idea. Closing his eyes against the thought of having to pull on the humiliating outfit, he snatched it from Blue's hands and quickly retreated to his bedroom to change.

"Don't forget the headband and the shoes!" Blue shouted after him. Silver came back, got the items in question an an extra pair of white stockings from her plastic bag, and disappeared right back into his bedroom.

While Silver took his time changing, Blue turned on her laptop. She knew editing the photo in such an elaborate way as she had planned would take its time and that she wouldn't be finished in an hour or two, but she could at least begin and also show Silver her mad Photoshop skillz in action.

Eventually, the redhead came back into the living room, this time in full maid gear. He fixed his stare on one of his walls and cleared his throat to catch Blue's attention.

"Wow! You look _gorgeous_!" she exclaimed.

Silver felt his cheeks grow warm. "Don't." He turned his gaze to Blue who grinned like a little schoolgirl on her very first day. "The only things you're allowed to tell me are that I don't have to pose and that you're done."

"Gotcha. You don't have to pose. But you have to stand in front of a white wall."

Silver looked around. All his walls were plain and white. He just shifted two meters to the right. Blue took her camera and a couple of pictures of Silver looking moderately bored.

"It'd be great if you smiled. Or looked sexy."

"I won't pose."

"It's called 'facial expression', but all right. How about you just look over to your window to your right? It looks... mysterious I suppose." Silver obeyed and Blue took another round of pictures.

She just opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. Silver reacted instantly. "Can you please go take a look who it is? Don't let them in, though, I have to change first."

"Okay. And, uh, don't change, please, I need to take a couple more pictures."

Silver groaned and just sat down on a chair next to the table where Blue had put her things. Blue went out to shoo whomever waited in front of Silver's door.

"No, don't come in!" was the last thing he heard Blue frantically shout before he turned to his door and looked straight into Gold's eyes.

And this is why Silver wished he was dead when Gold suddenly walked into his apartment.

"Oh." Gold's tone was flat. It was like he didn't know what to say or how to react; he obviously hadn't expected walking in on Silver wearing a drag of all things. "Um, you guys often do this?"

"No." Gold looked like he didn't quite buy it.

"Silver's right!" Blue came running back and closed the door behind her. "I'm so sorry I dragged you int--"

" _Drag_ ged, got it?" Gold grinned widely. When he was met with two equally blank stares, he asked again, "Got it?"

"Yes." Blue didn't sound like joking at all. "I think our session's over, Silver."

"What were you doing anyway?" Gold took a seat opposite Silver and wouldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Uh, remember when I told you about my mad Photoshop skillz?" Gold nodded but his gaze still lingered on Silver who felt more than simply uncomfortable at this. "I actually wanted to show them to Silver and it was my idea to put him into the dress and I'm really, honestly sorry!"

Silver just wanted to change the subject and pretend he wasn't wearing a maid outfit of all things right now. "Why are you here?" he asked Gold.

"Oh, I actually have something important to tell you..." Gold turned a little redder than he already was.

Blue caught Gold's eyes for a split second and her own eyes widened. "It's confidential, isn't it? Should I go?" Blue had already closed her laptop and stuffed her camera away before anyone could say anything. "You can keep the outfit, Sil! Like I said, it looks gorg--"

"Blue!" Silver hissed.

"Uh, sorry, bye, boys!"

"No, don--" Silver's plea was in vain; Blue was already gone. The door slammed closed behind her. Sighing heavily, Silver turned to Gold. "So what do you want?"

Gold grinned sheepishly. His cheeks were as red as his trademark hoodie he wasn't wearing today. It was unusually hot out, though, and he sported a baggy black t-shirt. All kinds of heavy looking chains hang from his neck. Silver hoped the weight of them would decapitate him, or strangle him. "Your sis is right, you look simply gorgeous."

Now he hoped it even more. "Don't."

"It's true." The chair creaked behind him as Gold stood up. His chains jingled. He walked around the table and took Silver by the arm. Silver could see that Gold was wearing more metallic bling bling around his wrists and fingers. "C'mon, stand up. I wanna see you in all your glory."

Silver hesitantly got up, but he told himself it was only because Gold's grip started to hurt. "So what did you come here to tell me?" Gold smelled strongly of aftershave.

He had already wanted to drop dead when Gold had barged in, but the next words made him want to go to hell already all the more. "I... well, I've been thinking a lot and I actually... I might kinda sorta... I..."

"You what?" Nonetheless, Silver's heart began to pick up a little. This was a really strange situation and Gold usually wasn't easily flustered.

Instead of an answer, Gold just gripped both of Silver's arms this time and pressed his lips against the redhead's. Silver was too shocked to respond at first, but the pair of soft lips felt too good to not melt into. He tilted his head a little to the left and opened his mouth invitingly. He felt Gold smile and pull him closer as he deepened the kiss.

One of Gold's hands first when to the small of Silver's back, then slowly made its way down to firmly grip some ass. The fabric of the black maid skirt was soft and thin, and even through the underwear the skin underneath felt hot.

Gold let Silver go when he squirmed a little, stepped back, and looked earnestly into Silver's eyes. "I want more than just kiss you and hold you." He licked his lips and looked down, then slowly up Silver until his gaze again rested on his eyes. Whispering, he added, "I want you." Silver was at a total loss for words at this. The only thing he did was blush a deep shade of red. "'I want you' as in 'I want to sleep with you, preferably in a couple of minutes'."

"Yeah, I understood this. The words. But it's hard to... to think you'd actually..."

"I don't want you to feel pressured, or anything. It's really just what I want and it's... well it's all right if _you_ don't want to and I don't want to make this over me, you know."

Silver sighed. "I don't want things to go haywire between us just because you want to have sex with me."

"I actually... Look." Gold took Silver by the wrist again with one hand and lifted his chains with the other. Then he pressed Silver's hand against his chest. "Can't you feel that?"

"Your heartbeat?"

"Yeah. It feels like it's doing 200 miles per hour." Gold grinned sheepishly. He was still blushing from earlier but it seemed like his cheeks deepened a shade or two.

Silver gulped. This was some kind of weird romantic love confession and he didn't know what to answer. Yes, he thought Gold was hot but he couldn't tell if that was enough to spout feelings for some lasting relationship.

On the other hand, casual sex was always a nice thing to have. Furthermore, he knew Gold wasn't wearing aftershave and around ten pounds of jewellery for nothing. And sleeping with him would rid him of this outfit, wouldn't it?

"Say something," Gold prompted.

"Okay."

"To what?"

"Sex."

Gold couldn't even try to hide the grin spreading over his face again. "You serious?"

"I'm not a joker, and you know that." To prove his point, Silver initiated the next kiss. He would never admit liking to grope and being groped in return out loud but the intensity of the kiss alone should have spoken volumes.

Silver closed his eyes in enjoyment when Gold first nibbled at his ear, then moved down to his neck. He soon found one of the more sensitive places and Silver whimpered with pleasure.

Eventually, Gold lifted his face to Silver's again. They both were equally flushed. "Two questions."

"Shoot."

"One: Wanna move on to the bedroom?"

Silver flashed one of his rare smiles. "Yes."

"Two: Could you..." Gold hesitated and licked his lips before speaking up again. "Could you leave the outfit on?"

"How's that supposed to work?"

"Just take your underwear off. If you're wearing any, that is."

"I am." Silver looked to the side. "Is this one of your fetishes I actually don't want to know about?"

"Honest? I dunno. It just... overwhelmed me. You look breathtaking."

Silver's face contorted in a grimace. "Don't. No compliments."

Gold took a deep breath and didn't argue. "A-Anyways, it turns me on. A lot."

Silver turned back to Gold and searched his eyes. Gold was looking back with so much open honesty that Silver almost felt bad. He looked like a puppy. "What would you say if I took my underwear off, then pulled the skirt and stockings back on? You'd have to give me a couple of minutes, though."

Gold grinned so wide his mouth had to hurt. "Deal. I'm... gonna wait here."

Silver nodded and went into his bedroom. He quickly discarded of his briefs, then put the lower part of the maid outfit back on. He opened his door to beckon Gold in, who had already taken off the heavy jewellery from both around his neck and his hands and put it on the table. His sneakers had been placed next to the table on the floor. He quickly walked over to Silver and closed the door behind him before gently pushing Silver onto his bed.

Gold climbed on top of him and started kissing Silver intimately again. One of his hands was tangled in the long red and surprisingly silky feeling hair, his other started moving Silver's body down. He, in turn, had his hands on Gold's ass and gripped it firmly.

Sitting up, Gold smiled down at Silver. He took off his t-shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. His skin looked tanner than Silver's and toned with muscle. Silver couldn't resist the urge to trace their outlines when Gold leaned down a bit again.

"You like it?"

"Don't let it go straight to your head, or your dick for that matter, when I tell you I think you're hot."

"You do?" Gold leaned down more and Silver had to wrap his arms around his torso. The muscles in his back felt incredibly good, too. Whispering in his ear and making him shiver, Gold said, "You're the hottest person I've ever laid eyes on." Then he started working his tongue on the sensitive skin right behind Silver's ear, making him moan lightly.

"You ever had sex with another guy before?" Silver asked as he moved his hands steadily down to Gold's ass again.

"Of course," Gold answered as if he hadn't been ogling at beautiful girls for pretty much his whole life. "I've always been... curious. And willing to experiment."

"I see you must have liked it." Silver grinned and slipped one of his hands into the waistband of Gold's sweatpants. His ass felt nice.

"It's been my, uh, guilty pleasure, literally." Gold carefully took Silver's headband off and softly threw it onto the cushions. Then he moved on to the lace on his neck. Silver closed his eyes when Gold's fingers left ghost trails on the skin. "What about you? Always liked dudes?"

"You could say that." Silver pressed Gold a little more against his body. His one hand moved around to touch Gold's half-hard cock that he started stroking slowly.

Gold moaned richly, once, and moved his hands slowly down Silver's body, making sure not to touch him too lightly. "You obviously have some experience. ...Ahhh, wait a sec." Silver reluctantly pulled his hand out of Gold's pants and let him go. Gold got up from him and crawled back onto him the other way around, so that his ass was now pretty much stationed over Silver's face. Silver felt the hem of his skirt being lifted. Gold whistled. "Whatcha say to a 69?"

"Sounds good to me, as long as you can do that with my... skirt." His tone dropped on the last word. He fumbled around with Gold's sweatpants again, wanting to finally pry them off for good.

"You got any funny diseases?"

"No."

"Me neither, so I'd suggest doing it bareback." Gold started tracing Silver's thighs slowly, starting from his knees and working his way up. It felt better and better the closer he got to his crotch. "I'd swallow, too, y'know."

Silver blushed at these last couple of words. He didn't know if Gold tried to make himself more attractive to him or to show his trust by making an exception, or if he had already done this a couple of times. He was a little on the stupid and carefree side, after all. "You don't have to."

"It's not so bad."

Silver couldn't answer as his breath hitched when Gold finally rested his hands on his ball sack. Silver decided to concentrate on what was actually important right now by pulling Gold's pants off slowly. Gold helped him a little to get the pants of wholly, then Silver raised his hips a little so Gold could properly get the skirt out of the way.

"Could you lower your ass a little? And if you could shuffle around four inches backw-- Perfect." Silver could now easily grab Gold's erection. He stroked it slowly up and down before expertly licking its tip.

Gold groaned in pleasure before taking in most of Silver's cock. That in turn made Silver moan, too. He closed his eyes in satisfaction, started groping Gold's ass with his free hand again, and took in more and more of his slightly throbbing cock.

Gold could keep his hands from touching Silver's thighs and balls as well as he could refrain from moaning sensually: not at all.

It didn't take them long to find their own personal rhythm. Soon, Gold felt the pleasure build up in him and he came with a stifled but drawn-out moan. Silver gagged and, refusing to swallow, the semen mixed with his saliva and slowly ran down the corners of his mouth.

Despite that, Silver came not too long after Gold. True to his word, he heard him gulp audibly. Then he heaved himself up and off from Silver before dropping down on his back next to him.

"That was... intense." Gold grinned. His cheeks were red and probably had been for the better half of his stay today. Silver closed his eyes and smiled. "I hope this wasn't our last time together. Having sex."

"Only if you're not making me wear this dress again."

"Aw, it tur--"

"If you like it so much, how about _you_ wear it next time?"

Gold just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> hijackedbylou.tumblr.com


End file.
